Naruto the New Marionette
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: After being denied by Kakashi for training for the next month for the final round of the chunin exams. Naruto decides to go do his own training finding an old abandoned Pizzeria where he accidentally finds the mask of the marionette curious he puts on the mask. mask it begins merging with him making Naruto into the new marionette. yaoi Harem story.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Hospital

"Well… the finals are in a month…" Naruto looked down for a moment, staring at the ground to help him find his words. After gathering his thoughts, he smiled at him. "I was wondering when will be a good time to start training?"

Kakashi flinched at the question, letting out a large exhale. Naruto's heart dropped when he started rubbing the back of his head and throwing him a guilty look.

"Naruto, I can't think about it at this moment," he said, his tone apologetic. Naruto's hands clenched at his sides. His shoulders started to shake. What possible reason did he have to blow him off? Did his words mean so little? "Why can't you train me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, restraining himself from yelling. Yelling at this point would disrespect the dead. "its Sasuke-teme isn't. " said Naruto as he looked at Kakashi. Sasuke better not be the reason Kakashi planned neglecting him. If he was, then he lost all hope in Kakashi.

"Sasuke needs the training. If he overexerts himself, it will activate. He needs to learn his limits. I'm worried because the mark is making him unstable." Naruto tuned out Kakashi's voice as soon as he mentioned Sasuke. He needed to understand that he needed him. Naruto debated begging his teacher to forget about Sasuke. he opened his mouth to begin his begging but decided against it. Kakashi wasn't going to take him seriously if he resorted to such tactics. Kakashi sighed. Don't worry Naruto I got you a better teacher. Kakashi said as he jumped when a ninja landed beside him. His eyes widened, recognizing the familiar profile.

"Oh, no. Not again."

Seeing Ebisu was a slap to his face. Kakashi had no intention on training him.

The man in question pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and begun to speak.

"Yes, It's I…Ebisu. I'm here to discuss your training."

Naruto shook his head. Ebisu was the worst answer to his predicament. Naruto shook his head, staring at the ground. he thought she could trust Kakashi, but he proved he didn't have his best interests at heart only sasukes. He interacted with him because of an order. he fooled himself, thinking he would go out of his way to help him.

"I don't know why I even asked you. You always give the same answer. I want to clarify something, Kakashi-sensei." he looked up from the ground to stare into his sole eye, displaying hurt. he wouldn't falter. "When I defeat Neji." he pointed to his chest. " I did it without your training or guidance, dattebayo! And you are nothing but a hypocrite showing favoritism to the Uchiha brat. my father would be very disappointed in you after all you are his student, and he should taught you better not to show favoritism you disappoint me kakashi hatake."

After speaking with such conviction, Kakashi flinched. Naruto snorted before walking away, leaving his teacher and stunned Ebisu behind.

"Naruto…"

Kakashi's voice dampened as Naruto walked away faster, hands clenching against his sides. Leaves crunching behind him caused him to break out into a run.

Naruto continued forward without direction.

Naruto POV

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei," I muttered under my breath. As I kept walking not noticing that I wondered to the abandoned District in the village. Where unsolved murders happened. No one could figure out what happened or why. My thoughts were cut short. As I found myself looking at an abandoned Pizzeria curious I decided to go inside and see what may be in there and without hesitation, I walked inside the Pizzeria.

Walking around the pizzeria I noticed there's a lot of old things old newspaper clippings. Way before the Sage of the Six Paths, I don't know and I could see what looks like puppets I think they were called animatronics. They were still on the stage. But they looked worn out and few other parts were missing. I felt sorry for them that's what I noticed a mask on the stage. It was a plain white mask with a smile what it looks like to have red blushes with purple tears running down the mask eyes. I walked toward the stage and picked up the mask and without warning the mask lashed on to me.

"Owwwww. What the…?" I said as the mask glowed with an odd white light that attracted my gaze, then my eyes widened as I realized what felt like wires were moving. I try to remove the mask, as the wires wrapped around me, then plunged into my flesh.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" I scream as the pain was too much for me to handle.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Naruto's cry of agony echoed in the pizzeria as he collapsed, writhing in agony that threatened to overwhelm him, then after what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the pain vanished. His body grew at least 7'2. His once sun kiss blonde hair as turn a snow white. His once tan skin has turned into snowy pale. The outfit he was now wearing looks like a jacket with black pants with white stripes on the sleeves of his jacket and pants he was also wearing black combat boots as well. Unable to stay wake any long Naruto let the darkness take him.

Unknown to Naruto that someone was watching the entire thing from the very beginning he walked into the pizzeria this person was none other than the purple guy, Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey Guys I'm Alive! and I'm sorry for the wite for this chapter. I'm having major writer's block on the story and several others so I'm sorry if these chapters seem short compared to the others. also, guys if you have any ideas for this story please leave it in the comments or reviews. It's much appreciated to have new ideas for the story and I want to see it continue until hits its ending)**

Vincent walked over to the unconscious boy and picked him up bridal style as the Marionette mask was no longer on his face or anywhere to be exact. With the Marionette mask gone. Vincent let out a sigh as he looked at the kids face, and couldn't help but blush. The boy had purple marks coming down his eyes like the puppet. Guessing he's the kid became the new Marionette, Vincent thought as he carried the kid back to his room and gently placing him on his bed. 'I know this going to take a while for the kid understands what happened to him I just hope he up for it." Vincent thought as he began to look for the damn book.

It was only a few hours until Naruto woke up gasping for air as he looked around the room he was in. it looks to be someone's office now turned bedroom. There was old newspapers and things that never seen before too. Jumping little when Naruto heard someone opened the door. Quickly looked to see who it was only for Naruto to blush in seeing sexy as hell man standing at the door looking at him with an eyebrow raised. In seeing the kid looking at him. Vincent Couldn't help it as he smirks and made a sexy pose while saying you like what you see? Teasing the poor kid. Only in making Naruto's blush darken as Vincent just smiled and chuckled but only to stop when he heard, Naruto let out a groan of pain as he rubs his head only to feel like he had a been hit by Sakura 10 times. Seeing this Vincent look at him with a small frown.

Vincent walked over to Naruo and sat down next to him and asked Naruto what was the last thing he remembered before he blackout.

This took Naruto a while to understand that when it hit him the mask! How the mask attached itself onto his face and god the pain was too much for as it coursed through his body and then making him losing consciousness.

Vincent let out a sigh and looked at Naruto as he began to tell him that the mask once belonged to an animatronic called the marionette who helped the lost souls, of the children that were murdered in Freddy's Pizzeria and for anyone who ever picked up the mask, will end up becoming the new marionette. Vincent told Naruto while his eyes widen when he realized that the mask had fused with him making Him the new marionette.

After telling Naruto everything only for the boy's eyes widen in shock. Vincent then hands him a mirror so he can see his new appearance. Naruto then wondered how Vincent knew about what the mask was and what had happened. Vincent frowns and sits down on the bed next to Naruto. He sighed as He then begins to tell Naruto about the time when he was a security guard who worked at Freddy's so many years ago. After watching his best friend named Kenny die right in front of him. When Kenny's older brother and his friend's forest Kenny in the mouth of an animatronic known as fazbear. where Kenny's head was crushed by the force of the animatronics mouth that was being forced closed by Kenny's older brother. After seeing his best friend killed Vincent snapped and started killing. Killing Kenny's Brother and his friends for his amusement and revenge. But the kids came back as spirits and possessed the animatronics and then eventually killed him for what he had done to them and he came back as a spirit possessing Spring trap the animatronic he died in.

later on, revived years later by Orochimaru but was Completely human since the new body he is now currently residing in was made by unknown DNA believing to be a succubus and some unknown ninja from Extinct clan Vincent managed to escape Orochimaru when he tried to use him as a new body. Somehow ended up here where he truly began to regret what he had done and that wished he could take it back.

Vincent then begins to cry making Naruto look at him with sympathy and goes up to Vincent and pulls him into a hug. this shocked Vincent to the core, no one had ever hugged him before, well... only Kenny did. Rubbing circles on Vincent's back. "Shhh, It's ok Vincent I understand," Naruto said as he hugged Vincent closer. Only for Vincent to blush when his stomach started to growl.

Only for Naruto to Remember that an incubus feeds off Sexual energy or by touch. Smiling Naruto leaned closer to Vincent only to have him blushed and moved closer to Naruto. Vincent gasped when he felt Naruto's hand brush against his cock. Vincent watched as the white-haired teen slid his hands up Vincent's other leg to undoing his pants. The Purple haired man gasped again as Naruto brushed his member for a second time, but Naruto's hand lingered much longer than before. Vincent's heart was racing as the simple actions were affecting him in an amazing way.

"you don't have to be afraid or embarrassed around me Vincent," said Naruto as he stared into Vincent's eyes. Vincent was so transfixed by Naruto's eyes that he didn't realize that he lifted his hips so his pants could be taken off. Once his semi-hard cock was free Vincent felt himself desiring more touch. Naruto leaned in and kissed Vincent as his arms wrapped around and undid the zipper. The kiss didn't last long enough for Vincent's liking so he pulled Naruto down for another. That kiss led to another ... and another ... and another. Each kiss grew more passionate than the last. At some point, the last of their clothes hit the floor and they moved further into the bed.

Naruto decided to explore other parts of the blonde's delicious body. He latched onto Vincent's slender neck and started gently nipping and sucking. The moans from the smaller male were intoxicating.

"ahhh ahhhhaahh N-Narut-to" moaned Vincent as the white-haired teen brought his hand up to tease a sensitive nipple.

Naruto kissed his way lower and started licking and sucking on Vincent's other nipple making Vincent moan even louder as he squirmed under the Naruto's touch.

The usually calm, cold heart killer was reduced to a whimpering, moaning and stuttering mess. Vincent's back arched completely off the bed as a hand slipped between his legs to fondle his balls.

Naruto licked and nipped a trail down Vincent's body tasting the sweat and listening his beloved's gasps and moans of pleasure. He let his tongue trail up the length of Vincent's cock and dip into the weeping slit tasting the pre-cum before taking the manhood into his mouth.

Vincent laced his fingers in his love's white hair as his mind melted "oooooh N-Naruto ahhhh ahhh haah" Vincent screamed as Naruto bobbed his head, sucking on the cock. Vincent tried to buck his hips, but Naruto was holding them down.

"Narut-to I'm I'm c-cumming I I ahhhhh" Naruto pulled off just in time to see thick white ribbons of Vincent's cream shoot from the cock. The sight of a flushed and sweating Vincent was the sexiest thing he ever saw. licking the cum off Vincent's body bringing the cute whimpering the Purple haired man was back to full arousal. Just as Naruto finished cleaning his love opened the jar he was hit with the smell of Cocoa butter.

" Cocoa butter oil huh" the white-haired teen chuckled. Vincent loved Cocoa butter. Naruto looked in Vincent's beautiful white eyes that were glazed over with lust and asked: "Vincent do you want to keep going?"

"yes" mewled the Purple haired man and Naruto coated three of his fingers with the slick oil and placed one finger against Vincent's pink entrance making the smaller male shiver. He slowly pushed his finger into the tight warm passage.

Vincent was quivering with pent up pleasure "ngh ahh N-Naru ahh to" he moaned as he felt the finger move in him.

Naruto waited a moment before he started slowly rocking the digit in and out. That's when he hit a spot deep inside Vincent that made the Purple haired man muscles tighten around his finger as he screamed Naruto's name. Naruto massaged that spot and Vincent was going insane with pleasure. He didn't even notice Naruto slip a second finger into his tight heat.

Vincent was bucking his hips trying to get more of the digits "Narut-to plea-ease stop ahhhh teasing ahh m-me"

Naruto took the Purple haired man hand and placed it on his own cock "you need to be stretched"

Vincent wrapped his fingers around the hard hot flesh and felt the large cock pulse and harden in his grasp. He slowly moved his hand up Naruto's shaft measuring as he went and was stunned at his lover's size.

The look of awe and confusion on Vincent's face said 'it's huge, how does it fit?' and Naruto was using every ounce of restraint he had to keep from fucking the Purple haired man right there. He slipped a third finger inside and continued prepping the blonde.

Once he felt Vincent was stretched enough he coated his own cock with the slick substance "are you ready Vincent?" he asked as he leaned over and pressed his body against Vincent's.

A flushed Vincent panted "y-yes" Purple-haired man whimpered when he felt the tip of Naruto's cock press against his entrance and push groaned as he felt the tight heat of his lover envelope his cock.

The feeling of being filled was different ... amazing ... Vincent couldn't describe it.

Naruto forced himself to stay still to gave Vincent a minute to adjust to the new feeling before starting to slowly thrust in and out. Naruto groaned as he felt the tight heat.

Vincent moaned at the feeling of being filled over and over "s-soooo g-good ahhh oh f-faster" he wrapped his legs around the white-haired male's waist.

Naruto obeyed and increased his pace making his lover scream even louder when he started slamming into the sweet spot inside the blonde. The magic user adjusted so he would hit that spot every time

"cumming ahhh I'm I'm NARUTO" Vincent clawed at the sheets his back arched, his toes curled as he threw his head back and screamed as he came hard spraying his seed. The feeling of Vincent tighten around him made Naruto spill his essence into his lover. Vincent whimpered at the feeling of his love's hot seed pouring into him.

Naruto rolled next to the blonde "I love you, Vincent"

"I love you Naruto" whispered the blonde as his eyes fluttered closed.

The two lovers drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
